Not applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of pillow construction in general and in particular to a neck supporting pillow construction having a novel pillow cover and securing arrangement.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,503,456; D 445,506; 4,114,948; DES. 338,587; and, 5,330,255, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse neck supporting pillow construction.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical pillow covering and slidable securing arrangement that allows the support surface of the pillow to be readily shifted relative to a vehicle head rest or the like. Unfortunately, virtually all of the aforementioned prior art constructions employ a pair of strap elements that are fixedly secured to the opposite ends of the pillow cover which requires the wholesale displacement of the entire assembly when the user wishes to adjust the position of the pillow member per se for a more compatible fit.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need among users of this type of a device for a new and improved neck supporting pillow construction wherein the pillow member is laterally displaceable relative to the securing strap and which also employs a novel pillow member enclosure, and the provision of such a construction is the stated objective of the present invention.
Briefly stated, the neck supporting pillow construction that forms the basis of the present invention comprises in general a securing unit, a pillow unit and a removable cover unit that cooperates with both the pillow unit and the securing unit in a unique manner.
As will be explained in greater detail further on in the specification, the securing unit comprises in general an elongated adjustable length strap member the opposite ends of which are provided with a pair of cooperating fasteners; and, the pillow unit comprises a pillow member including an elongated generally cylindrically shaped sealed fabric envelope filled with buckwheat hulls, foam beads or other suitable displaceable and/or deformable particulate material.
Of most importance, however, is the fact that the removable cover unit comprises an elongated cylindrical shaped fabric cover member having a pair of end panels provided with opposed openings which are dimensioned to slidably receive the elongated strap member and a hidden elongated zippered closure dimensioned to receive the pillow member; wherein, the zippered closure is further provided with a flap panel that conceals the zippered closure from view and prevents the zippered closure from coming into contact with the user""s skin and/or hair.